Ai shi teru
by Sexylexiangel
Summary: This was what she'd been waiting for, the three words that would change her life forever. Ai shi teru. R & R plz!


Ai shi teru, Aya

A GAL's fanction!

This is one-shot! I just finally got off grounded a few days ago, so I'm back at least until I screw up again, he heh.

**Preface…..**

"**What did you just say"? Aya asked again, dumbfounded. "Maji dei"? Ran crowed, from not too far off. "Rei… did you just…"? Yuya's question was lost.**

"**Ai shi teru Aya" Rei repeated, annunciating it as if he was talking to someone mentally handicapped. "You already know how I feel…." She whispered. "Say it… say it out loud" Miyu whisper urged her.**

"**Anata O muchu nano" Aya whispered, her cheeks aflame. She could sense it now… that this would be a turning point in her meek life. Feeling no longer like her old self, she leaned up and pressed her lips against his.**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh"! Ran screamed, yet again. "Ran, doshde no"? Miyu asked. "Zero mean things like exams make me crazy, that's what's wrong"! The number one GAL in shibuya shouted as they were exiting the school building.

"Maybe you should study sometimes" Aya suggested. Ran rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right! Now who's ready to shop"? She asked gleefully. "Miyu needs some new platform sandals" Miyu chirped. Miyu and Ran started talking about shopping things but Aya's mind was elsewhere.

Elsewhere meant none other than the hottest guy in Shibuya, Rei Otohata. His moods swings always left her a step behind, disoriented. One minute he was nice and the next he was… unreadable. Their relationship could not continue to balance on the edge of a knife like it did, and tomorrow would be pivotal. It would either fall one way… or the other. The other way sent a shiver of impending doom down Aya's spine.

Tomorrow he was coming to a Christmas party with them. Even though he'd had to work. Why would he take off, though? It wasn't like she was important to him… or was she?

"That was fun" Yuya said cheerfully as they emerged the radio station. "Yeah, sure" Rei answered boredly. "What's wrong with you… do you actually have some Christmas shopping in mind for once"? He asked.

"No". What he actually had was a certain ninety pound brunette on his mind. "Tomorrow's Christmas Eve, Rei… and besides you should at least get Aya something" Yuya said.

"Aya will probably have plenty of things from other people". "You sure are good at avoiding questions". "Uh- huh". The streets of Shibuya were crowded, especially with Kogals doing some last minutes shopping. Rei glanced over the hat- clad heads for a certain brown one….

But found none. Sigh. "You know the Christmas party for couples is tomorrow night" Yuya suddenly said. "And"? "I was wondering if you cared if I took Ran-chan"? Rei glared blackly at him. "Why in the hell would I care"? He demanded. "Well you li"- "That was past tense" he snapped.

*

"I love these"! Ran cried happily. "They'll be perfect for the party" Aya agreed. "So… who do you plan on going with"? Ran asked ruthlessly, an evil glint in her eye.

"I… I don't know" Aya said, blushing. "I was thinking about maybe asking Otohata- Kun to dance once" she admitted. "Go for it" Miyu said. "That's right! A GAL's gotta have guts! Ironclad rule" Ran chirped.

"But then again…. I don't dance" she admitted, blushing. "You Para dance with us all the time" Miyu objected. "I know… but I'm not good at formal dancing… or slow dancing or anything else".

"Well then we'll just have to teach you! C'mon"! Ran crowed, dragging her down the street.

*

At first he thought that it was just some GALS! Fooling around in front of a store… until he saw _her_. Aya was trying to learn how to dance… and failing. His mouth twitched, fighting a smile.

"Otochi"! Ran called. He walked over there slowly. "Hoy, Otohata- Kun" Aya said meekly, waving. Suddenly Ran and Miyu were nowhere in sight. "Get anything good" he asked, gesturing to the bag. They began to walk.

"Just something to wear for they party tomorrow night" she answered, but she was so lost in his eyes, that she hadn't looked where she was stepping. "Watch where"- But it was too late. As soon as she hit the patch of ice, she was skidding. Rei ran after her but then he slipped too, and they were both falling.

He stopped at the curb but she skidded right into the street. A Mac truck was heading towards her at what seemed like inhuman speed. Aya was too stunned to react properly. The truck driver honked at her.

With an almost invisible movement Rei was there dragging her onto the pavement. The truck whistled through where she had just been laying.

"Thank you" Aya breathed. Then, she blushed because his iron grip had turned into an embrace. "Are you sure"? He whispered in her ear. But then he quickly let her go, and she almost fell. "Yes… I'm sure" she murmured, stung by his reaction.

The party was packed. Aya's favorite song was playing and she ad Ran were dancing.

Aitsu

Saikin boku wa nani o suru koto ni mo aitsu no kao ga detekuru

Nijuuyo jikan to iu gisshiri no jikan mo aitsu ga shimete shimatta

Saa shigoto o hajimeyou dakedo aitsu jama o shite shimau

Bari bari bari bari no shigoto ningen desu

Dakedo boku wa mou aitsu de seihasareteita

Nani o suru no mo aitsu no koto kangaete shimatte boku ga

Aitsu de ippai ni naru

Tonikaku ima wa aitsu ga ite kurenai to boku wa nanimo dekinai

Aitsu ga boku no naka ni iru iru iru iru iru iru iru

Normally she never danced but this was her favorite song… and she was always as good as Ran at Para dancing to it.

Chotto dake aitsu o atama Kara hazu sou

Sonna toki boku wa umi ni mukau

Kyou to iu hi wa sei ippai jibun no jikan o tsukurou to kesshin o katameteta

Umi no chikara ni makikomarete shimai

Kare kara aitsu no kao ga detekuru kuru

Aitsu to kono umi o mi ni kitemitai nante

Yappari detekimashita aitsu mantan OK!

The whole club was singing… well except for Rei who was watching with disbelieving eyes as Aya danced. She was so grace full…. Even with stupid dances, like this one.

Sake sake mankai aitsu no hana yo boku ni sakuretsuutare minore

kareki ni naru koto wa nai

Imi nashi dame nashi kake ashi de

Aitsu ga guruguru hashiri nugeteiku no sa

Tokoton kakemegure

"Wow" he breathed and then rolled his eyes at himself.

"Nani o suru no mo aitsu no koto kangaete shimatte boku ga

Aitsu de ippai ni naru

Tonikaku ima wa aitsu ga ite kurenai to boku wa nanimo dekinai

Aitsu ga boku no naka ni iru iru iru iru iru iru iru" the crowd sang joyfully.

"I won" Aya cheered. Rei walked stiffly over to her. "Can I talk to you"? he asked. "Outside"? Aya asked, wanting to be out of the public eye when he broke her heart.

They stood out side, in the back of the place. Aya began to cry. "What's wrong"? he demanded. "J- Just do it quick… break my heart again, so maybe then I'll finally learn" she sobbed, over whelmed with grief.

"I can't even imagine how it feels to be you… to love someone and not have them love you back…. And it hurts. I've been telling you and myself that I'm no good, but now I can't hide behind that anymore" he began.

"Quickly" she repeated her voice heavy with ancient grief. "I don't like you Aya" he said.

"I understand…." She said, and just as she was springing to run, he said something else.

"Ai shi teru" he said. Aya froze.

"What did you just say" she asked, dumbfounded. "Maji- dei"? Ran crowed, from not too far off.

"Rei… did you just…." Yuya lost his question. "Ai shi teru, Aya" he repeated slowly as if he were talking to someone mentally handicapped. "You already know how I feel" she said.

"Say it… say it out loud" Miyu whispered urged her. "Anata o mucho nano" she said. She could sense it now… that this was a turning point in her meek life. Feeling no longer like her old self, she leaned up and pressed her kips to his.

Cheers erupted all around. This was what she'd been waiting for… the three words that had changed her life forever.

Ai shi teru.

*Ai shi teru means I love you and Anata o mucho nano means I'm crazy about you*

Until next time, Sexylexiangel


End file.
